Rest yourself and Laugh!
by Houlme
Summary: [Multi-shots AU]Nowadays, stress has taken the better of our lives. Why not rest a moment and read some really random things? Just follow the Metal Fight Beyblade cast through some really silly texts set in my own imagination! The story is rated because of language only! The stories are both in English and French.
1. DA PLAY

_Now, now, Why am I writing this stuff instead of the working on Stardust and Go on Prosecutors? Actually, I love writing funny and silly stuff like that along with horrific/psychological/dark things I'm used to write ( I don't look like it XD) Stardust and Poem were my first shots at Romance XD Anyway, those silly things I'll be posting are things that I already wrote 2-4 years ago in French and for fun! So I'll be sharing them with you in both languages! (Shall I also write them in my Country's dialect ? XD) Anyway! It's kind of hard to translate them but I'll explain more things later, in a A/N after the fun! Enjoy!~ (MFB doesn't belong to me, like, really.)_

* * *

 _ **English**_

 **Ryo** : Great. Did you know tha-

 **Gingka** : There'll be burgers?

 **Ryo** : Shut the fuck up!

 **Gingka** : Coke?

 **Ryo** : You deaf?

 **Gingka** : French Fries?

 _/SBAAAAF/_

 **Tsubasa** : He said shut the fuck so shut the fuck up. You don't get it?

 **Gingka** : Wat?

 **Ryo** : Uhm...Tell me,Masamune and Xiao Xin...

 **Xiao Xin and Masamune** : Yeah?

 **Ryo** : You...you plan doing the play AND the choir dressed in clowns costumes?

 **Julian(to Dunamis)** : Get back to your carton! I'M CEASAR! AVÈ ME! YOU TERRESTRIAL VERMIN!

 **Ryo** : Fine. I'll let you repeat. BUT. If I heard, God only knows,you bunch of wretch, if I ever hear the 6th grader complain about you-BECAUSE MAH BOYS! Last year Argo and Kyouya mingled the buffet meals with those kids I'll do the FUCKIN same with you and medical students!

 **Dunamis** : Who's Harpagon from "The Miser"?

 _All of them stare at Dunamis._

 **Dunamis** : Ah. Yeah, it's me Harpagon.

 **Ian** : Tsubasa, u on a play?

 **Tsubasa** : Yeah, Rodrigue from "The Cid" by Corneille.

 **Ian** : And the Choir?

 **Tsubasa** : Nope. Solo.

 **Ian** : What r u singin?

 **Tsubasa** :...a song?

 **Ian** : Which one? By who? Why? Which year?

 **Tsubasa** :*flings the guitar at Ian's head* The song about the little Ian who got hit by a guitar.

 _Later_

 **Masamune** : Dunamissssmooh! You're Harpagon, be more strict!

 **Yuu** : We're not in the prairie Masamune! Your cousins the cows are in the countryside!

 **Julian** : I wouldn't have liked it :/

 **Masamune** : Just go back eating your freakin yoghurt kid!

 **Julian** : I wouldn't have liked it :/

 **Yuu** : Be quiet Mister Veal!

 **Masamune** : Same goes for you, thanks, Kiddo!

 **Julian** : I wouldn't have liked it :/

 **Yuu** : You don't like anything anyway.

 **Xiao Xin** : Hahahahahahahahahahaha!

 **Kyouya** : Seeing as I'm La Flèche, Cléante's AND Harpagon-played by this jerk of Dunamis' valet, I don't really wanna play with Xiao Xin playing Cléante.

 **Dunamis** : Who's a jerk?

 **Kyouya** : *sigh*

 **Argo** : Hey Tsubasa, where's your sweet and dear Chimène?

 _/SBAAAAF/_

 **Tsubasa** : Who knows. Tche, asshole.

 **Ryutaro** : Et toi, de mes exploits glorieux instrument,Mais d'un corps tout de glace inutile ornement,Fer, jadis tant à craindre! _( A/N: And thou, glorious instrument of my exploits, but yet a useless ornament of an enfeebled body numbed by age, thou sword, hitherto to be feared- the english version I found on the internet because I thought that would be ugly if directly translated.)_

 **Teru** : Humm...it's not a sword you're holding but a broom handle.

 **Ryutaro** : Leave me! Are thou not the one who insulted by a slap?!

 **Teru** : Okaaaaaaaaaay...

 **Ryutaro** : Come here, so that I shall correct thy behaviour!

 **Teru** : OMG SOMEONE HELP

 _ **French**_

 **Ryo** : Très bien, vous savez qu'il-

 **Gingka** : Il y aura des hamburger?

 **Ryo** : Ta gueule!

 **Gingka** : Des sodas?

 **Ryo** : T'es sourd ou quoi?

 **Gingka** : Et des frites?

 _/SBAAAF/_

 **Tsubasa** : Ta gueule c'est ta gueule! Faut te l'expliquer autrement?

 **Gingka** : Hein?

 **Ryo** : Hmmm...dites moi, Chao Xin et Masamune...

 **Xiao Xin et Masamune** : Oui?

 **Ryo** : Vous..vous avez l'intention de faire la pièce de théâtre et la chorale habillé en clown?

 **Julian (à Dunamis)** : Retourne dans ton carton! JE SUIS CÉSAR! AVE MOI! VERMINES TERRESTRES!

 **Ryo** : Je vous laisse répéter mais si jamais, bande de malheureux si jamais j'entends les sixième se plaindre,parce que l'année dernière Argo et Kyoya ont confondu les plats du buffet avec ces gamins, j'vous fait faire pareille par des étudiants en faculté de médecine!

 **Dunamis** : C'est qui Harpagon dans l'Avare?

 _Tout le monde regarde Dunamis_

 **Dunamis** : Ha ouais c'est moi qui fait Harpagon!

 **Ian** : Tsubasa? Tu fais théâtre?

 **Tsubasa** : Oui, je fais Rodrigue du Cid de Corneille.

 **Ian** : Et la chorale?

 **Tsubasa** : Je chante solo!

 **Ian** : Tu chantes quoi?

 **Tsubasa** ; hpmf...une chanson tiens!

 **Ian** : Quelle chanson? De qui? Pourquoi? De quelle année?

 **Tsubasa** :*lui balance la guitare sur la gueule* Celle du petit Ian qui a reçu une guitare sur la gueule!

 _Plus tard._

 **Masamune** : Dunamiseuuuh! T'es Harpagon soit plus fermeuh!

 **Yu** : On est pas dans la prairie Masamune! T'es cousines les vaches sont dans la campage

 **Julian** : J'aurais pas aimé!

 **Masamune** : Retourne manger tes yaourts gamin!

 **Julian** : J'aurais pas aimé :/

 **Yu** : Tais toi monsieur le veau!

 **Masamune** : De même pour toi, merci, le mioche!

 **Julian** : j'aurais pas aimé :/

 **Yu** : t'aime rien de toute façon!

 **Xiao Xin** : Ahahahahahahahahahaha!

 **Kyoya** : Etant donner que je suis La flèche, le valet de Cléante et de cet abruti d'Harpagon qu'est Dunamis, j'ai pas très envie de jouer avec le Cléante qu'est Xiao Xin!

 **Dunamis** : Qui est l'abruti?

 **Kyoya** : Qu'est ce que j'disais!

 **Argo** : Eh Tsubasa! Elle est ou ta douce et bien aimée Chimène?

 _/SBAAF/_

 **Tsubasa** : J'en sais rien, vas savoir batârd!

 **Ryutaro** :Et toi, de mes exploits glorieux instrument,Mais d'un corps tout de glace inutile ornement,Fer, jadis tant à craindre!

 **Teru** : Heuu...c'est pas une épée qu'tu tiens mais un manche à balais!

 **Ryutaro** : Laisse moi! Ne serais tu pas celui qui m'as offensé par un soufflet?!

 **Teru** : Ok...

 **Ryutaro** : Viens là que je te corrige!

 **Teru** : Oh mon Dieu... QUELQU'UN AIDEZ MOI!

* * *

Soooooooo? For the first one it's quite difficult to understand it right? Even though I'am Moroccan, I've always studied under the French educational system since there are french schools in Morocco! Actually I even do better in french than in arabic, ironic huh? XD Anyway, the french version this thing is really difficult to translate mostly because of the mix between some refined french and some french said to be "spoke and not wrote"! ANYWAY! The two plays I wrote about were "The Miser" by Molière (love him) and "The Cid" (simply beautiful) by Corneille both french plays and both plays played by my class in 9th grade (note that in my system 9th grader isn't in High School but in Middle School) As for the characters I gave the bladers for their plays: Harpagon is the miser, Cléante is his son, La Flèche is the valet. These three are from "the Miser". Chimène is Rodrigue's fiancée and Ryutaro is starring as Don Diegue; Rodrigue's father who has been insulted by his future daughter-in-law's father. I hope you enjoyed it!~


	2. DA DENTIST

Chapter two! Yaaaay! I'm actually writing chapter 3 of Stardust but I'm in search of some ideas to continue x) anyway, this one was simpler to translate XD

* * *

 _ **English**_

 **Motti** : Naaaaaaaaaaaaawwww! I won't go! Naaaw!

 **Gingka** : Nooooooooooooo! SAVE ME! TSUBASA! TAKE ME TO NARNIA!

 **Tsubasa** : You don't have the required profil.

 **Gingka** : I BEG YOU

 **Tsubasa** : Which language are you speaking?

 **Gingka** : Yeah. right. just make a fool of me you traitor.

 **Tsubasa** : I already am!

 **Motti** : So could you POUH-lease take Motti with yaaaa?!

 **Tsubasa** : Let me think about it...that's a no.

 **Motti** : NaaaaaawwWW! Have mercy on meeeeeewww!

 **Ryo** : WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCKIN HELL UP YOU TWO

 **Dentist** : Gingka Hagane? Motti?

 **Ryo** : Here they are.

 **Motti** : Johannnneesss! SAVE MEEWWW!

 **Johannes** _(hiding his face face while crying dramaticly)_ : I'm really sorry. It's for your own good.

 **Motti** : Naaaaaaaaaawwww!

 **Dentist** : Please could you stop movi-OOOUUUUCCHHH! Let go off MEEEEEHHH

 **Bao** : Mhhm...lacks salt.

 **Dentist** : SAVAGE! Canni-OOOOUUUCCCHH OMFG

 **Ryo** : MOTTI LET GO OF HIS ARM! GINGKA LET GOOF THE OTHER ARM!BAO! STOP BITING THE DENTIST!

 **Argo** : If I had knew.

 **Ryuga** : If you knew what?

 **Argo** : I fucked up my childhood.

 **Tsubasa** : You said that like , 2..14..26..30 times already.

 **Yuu** : Twwiiiiiiitwiiiiiiiitwiiiii...

 **Kenta** : Twitter?

 **Yuu** : TWIX you nitwit.

 **Motti** : MIIIIIIAAAAAWWWW!

 **Johannes** : NOOOO! I'M GONNA SAVE YOU MOTTI! MIAAAWW SUPER-CAT!

 **Tsubasa** : The hell is goin' on?

 **Julian** : If you had agreed on taking them to Narnia we wouldn't be stuck here.

 **Tsubasa** : Pffft...like if I care.

 **Dentist** : OMFG JUST LEAVE MEEEHHHHHOOOUUUUUCCHH! #$%^&

 _ **French**_

 **Motti** : NNNNaaaaawwww! J'irais pas! Nan!

 **Gingka** : NNoonnn sauvez moi!Tsubasa! Emmène moi à Narnia avec toi!

 **Tsubasa** : Tu n'as pas le profil requis.

 **Gingka** : Je t'en supplliieee!

 **Tsubasa** : En quelle langue tu me parle?

 **Gingka** : Fous toi de ma gueule!

 **Tsubasa** : Je le fais déjà!

 **Motti** : Alors tu veux bien emmener Motti?

 **Tsubasa** : Laisse moi réfléchir...non.

 **Motti** : NNannn pittiiéeeeee!

 **Ryo** : MAIS VOUS ALLEZ FERMER VOS GUEULES BORDEL?

 **Dentiste** : Gingka Hagane? Motti?

 **Ryo** : Les voilas.

 **Motti** : JJoohhaaannneeess! Sauve moi!

 **Johannes** _(cache son visage et pleurs dramatiquement)_ : Je suis désolé. C'est pour ton bien.

 **Motti** : NNaaaaawwwww!

 **Dentiste** : Arrêtez de gigo..AAIIIIIEEE! Mais lâche moi! OOOUUUHHHH!

 **Bao** : Manque un peu de sel!

 **Dentiste** : Sauvage! Canni..AAAAAIIIIIEEEE!

 **Ryo** : Motti! Lâche la main du dentiste! Gingka! Lâche l'autre main! Bao! Arrête de mordre le dentiste!

 **Argo:** Si j'avais su...

 **Ryuga** : Avais su quoi?

 **Argo** : J'ai foiré mon enfance.

 **Tsubasa** : Merci tu nous l'a déjà dit...2..14..26..30 fois!

 **Yu** : Twiiiiiiiiiiiiiitwiiiiiiitwwiiiiii...

 **Kenta** : Twitter?

 **Yu** : Twix espèce de débile!

 **Motti** : MMiiiaaawww!

 **Johannes** : Non...j'arrive à ton secours Mottii! MMiiaaaawww Super-Cat!

 **Tsubasa** : C'est quoi ce bordel?!

 **Julian** : Si t'avais accepté de les emmener a Narnia on en serais pas là!

 **Tsubasa** : Comme si j'm'en faisais.

 **Dentiste** : Nom de Dieu JUSTE CASSEZ VOUS! #$%^&!

* * *

Ohohohohohoh, I hope you liked it! I'm pretty much Gingka and Motti here XD


	3. DA HAIRSTYLIST

Hey there! I'm not really in a situation that allows to use a proper pc very much XD I'm using my father's mac and I hate this thing! Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this one!Fanfic Jewel: Whyyyyy! Thank you so much! I'm so happy that you enjoy my weird randomness! When I read your review, I decided to translate another in the moment even though, like I said , my situation doesn't ease things for me xD Anyway! I hope you'll enjoy it! Thank you again!

* * *

 _ **Hairstyles**_

 ** _English_**

 **Ryo** : Gingka ! Stop moving!

 **Gingka** : Nooooooooooo!

 **Ryo** : Tsubasa! Stay still!

 **Tsubasa** : Hands off my hair asshole!

 **Masamune** _*exaggerated racist cliché African accent*_ : Eeeeeeh! Don't fuckin touch my familial hair lock!

 **Tsubasa** : Ah no! Not the freaking scissors!

 **Ryo** : Yuu!

 **Yuu** : They won't touch my hair if they don't give me any TWIX in trade you hear me?

 **Ryo** : But they do have lollipops!

 **Yuu** : Is there something you didn't understand when I said Twix?

 **Ryo** : Fuck! Why the hell did you beat him up Tsubasa?!

 **Tsubasa** : I said no scissors. I warned you! I warned!

 **Juliane** : Aaaaaaaaah! Oh Deeeeaaarrr! Help meeeee!

 **Gingka** : What's with you blond guy?

 **Juliane** : That hairy man over there who's like some old tattooed biker wants to apply the shampoo "Little Unicorn" on meeeee!

 **Tsubasa** : Hooray! I took down those bastards!

 **Ryo** : Tsubasa,come down the fuckin table now! GEEZ! You're worse than the others dumbass when you're at it!

 **Masamune** : Touch the lock, I cut your tongue!

 **Gingka** : Naaaaaaah! I'm gonna tell mama!

 **Titi** : Ieeekkk! Kyouya! Let me! Heeelp! He wants me dead! Heeelp!

 **Yuu** : Titi! I'll save you from that big oaf!

 **Kyouya** : Who are you calling "Big oaf"?

 **Ryo** : Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

 _ **French**_

 **Ryo** : Gingka! Arrête de gigoter!

 **Gingka** : Naaaaaaaaaan!

 **Tsubasa** : Enlèves tes sales pattes de mes ch'veux batard!

 **Masamune** _*avec un accent hyper raciste et cliché africain*_ : Eeeeeeh! Touches pas à ma mèche familiale là!

 **Tsubasa** : Ah non hein! Pas les ciseaux de merde!

 **Ryo** : Yu!

 **Yu** : Ils toucheront pas à mes cheveux tant qu'ils ne me donnent pas de TWIX en échange!

 **Ryo** : Ils ont des sucettes!

 **Yu** : Qu'est ce que vous comprenez pas quand je dit que je veux des TWIX?

 **Ryo** : Mais putain de bordel de merde! Tsubasa pourquoi tu l'a buté l'aut' là?

 **Tsubasa** : J'ai dit pas les ciseaux! J'avais prévenus, j'avais prévenus.

 **Juliane** : Aaaaaaaaah! Sacre Bleu! Au secooouuurs!

 **Gingka** : Mais késkiya tête de blond?

 **Juliane** : Cet home poilus avec une tête de mottard et des tatouages partout veux me shampouiner la tête avec le shampooing "Petite Licorne"!

 **Tsubasa** : Hooray! À bas ces batards!

 **Ryo** : Tsubasa, putain! J'te jure t'es pire que les aut' gogoles quand tu t'y met!

 **Masamune** : Tu touche la mèche je te coupe les doigts!

 **Gingka** : Naaaaaaaaan! Je vais le dire à Mamaaaan!

 **Titi** : Iiiiieekkk! Kyoya lâche moiiiii! À l'aiiiiide! On veux ma mort! Kyoya lâche moiiii!

 **Yu** : Titi! Je vais te sauver tu gros balourd!

 **Kyoya** : C'est qui que t'appelle gros balourd là?!

 **Ryo** : Eh meeeeeeeeeerde.

* * *

Soooooo? How was it? I hope it was funny! Those random things, well, I wrote them in 2012 so I'm really sorry for the lame humor XD Anyway, about Stardust chapter 3 I'm nearly done with it, it'll be updated soon enough!


End file.
